


Sunlight

by morsa_han



Series: bokuaka week 2020 [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Bokuto Koutarou, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bokuto Koutarou is a Good Boyfriend, Cuddling & Snuggling, Editor Akaashi Keiji, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Omega Akaashi Keiji, Omega Verse, Pillow Talk, Pro Volleyball Player Bokuto Koutarou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:55:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25730056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morsa_han/pseuds/morsa_han
Summary: It's a Saturday, and Bokuto just got home from a one month long training, far from Akaashi.So they spend the next day camping on bed.bokuaka week 2020 day 5
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: bokuaka week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856074
Comments: 8
Kudos: 191





	Sunlight

**Author's Note:**

> as requested~ sorry if this was late (AGAIN)

Bokuto squinted his eyes when sunlight coming from the parted curtains hit his slumbering face. 

He craned his neck, assessing his current situation, to find a peacefully sleeping omega tucked on his side. 

The alpha, who has his arm wrapped around the lithe waist of his mate, glanced down towards Akaashi’s face. The smaller man sleeps with his mouth slightly parted (something Bokuto found endearing) but he never snored unlike him.

_ He’s so beautiful,  _ the alpha thought. 

Call him weird, but the taller man loves to look at his omega whenever he is sleeping. Heck, he wants to look at Akaashi at _all_ times. 

There was something about it that made the alpha's heart ache with affection.

Maybe it was the look of satisfaction on the smaller man's face. The fact that he caused itㅡ it felt more primal and intimate than anything, even more than sexual pleasures.

Bokuto, now completely awakened, just realized the fact that they were both completely naked, save for his jersey that is worn by Akaashi.

He felt a chill run down his spine.  _ It must have been cold _ , Bokuto thought. 

He reached for the blanket that was covering their lower halves, and pulled it until it was just on the smaller man's chin.

The omega shifted, and that was when Bokuto noticed that the sunlight had trespassed the room to Akaashi’s face, which could possibly disturb his beauty (pun  _ so _ intended) rest.

The volleyball player tried to untangle himself from the smaller man so he could close the curtain, but stopped when he heard a small whine coming from the other man.

“No,” the omega cried, adorably elongating the ‘o’ while encircling his arms around the alpha to keep him from leaving the bed. 

“I’ll just close the curtain so the light won’t get in your eyes,” Bokuto explained, trying to remove the grip of Akaashi’s arms around him. 

“Just leave it.” The omega has his face burrowed on the pillows, effectively anchoring the alpha’s arm and, by proxy, his body to the bed. 

"It'll be quick," Bokuto assured before placing a kiss on Akaashi's messy curls, to which the smaller man answered by a sleepy whine of protest.

The alpha relented, couldn't resist his omega, and went back to snuggling him to death.

Bokuto lay down next to his mate, head still buried on the blanket and pillows.

"You hungry?" 

"Hn, I'd rather stay here."

"Don't wanna eat?"

Akaashi hummed before answering, "No. You?" He peaked to look at Bokuto from his blanket fortress.

The volleyball player, who was looking at his omega with eyes full of adoration, smiled and placed another chaste kiss on the younger one's forehead.

The omega let him, closing his eyes and pressing his head back towards the loving kiss.

Eventually, Bokuto pulled away and decided to just stare at the smaller man.

He continued to stare until Akaashi tilted his head in confusion, still waiting for the alpha's answer.

"Is that a yes?"

Bokuto let out a little laugh, immensely pleased by how the omega was so teasing and playful around the alpha, unlike his usual too serious, stoic persona.

"No. Just happy being here, for now."

Akaashi hummed and went straight to his alpha's strong arms, effectively securing his spot on Bokuto's neck near his scent glands.

The taller man let out a laugh again, but let him be. In return, he rubbed his nose on the omega's hairline, scenting him.

The couple stayed that way for another few minutes until Akaashi decided to break the silence to catch up about their month.

“It was so fun, Keiji! I’m actually practicing this new attack, so you better watch my next few games, okay?” Bokuto exclaimed excitedly.

“But I always watch your games, Kou,” the omega answered back.

“Live, Keiji! You need to see them live!”

“Of course I will, you dummy. When’s the next one, anyway?”

“It’s off season now, actually. And! I just got back from a very long training, so I have a few mandatory rest days for the next week or something.”

“Mhm, that’s good. You really need rest after all that."

“‘Twas all fun, babe, don’t worry.”

Akaashi flushed red at the nickname. Bokuto already calls him that at times. And despite their years of living together, the omega still hasn’t gotten used to it. 

It also didn’t help one bit that his face and neck would heat up, prompting his alpha to tease him at no end.

_ As if he doesn’t have it bad too _ , Akaashi thought.

“So, do you have any plans for tomorrow or the next week that I need to take note of?” Bokuto reached to touch his fingertips at the smaller man’s red blushed ears.

“Not anything of importance. Do you want to do something together?”

“We could drink. It’s been long since I got drunk.”

“We’re not college students anymore, Kou. And won’t it be bad for a national volleyball player to be seen drinking?”

“My contract allows it as long as I'm at off season, so it’s fine!”

Akaashi contemplated on that for a while, taking it into consideration. 

He wasn’t a drinker, so he can just control the alpha’s shots intake and take care of him if needed.

“Sure we can, but no getting drunk in public, okay?”

“It’s fine! I’ll just get drunk at home!”

The omega laughed, releasing a huff of air from his nose. Bokuto is at times very unpredictable that it leaves Akaashi stunned, but that led to him loving the alpha more.

He scoffs,  _ as if I could love him more than I already do. _

The sunlight from the window slowly crept towards Akaashi’s peripheral, so he turned to face away from it.

The alpha used the opportunity to pull the smaller man until they were situated on the center of the bed, with Bokuto’s strong chest against Akaashi’s warm back.

“I really missed you the whole time, Keiji. Tsum-tsum almost asked coach to send me home early because I couldn’t shut up about it.”

“That must have been a sight,” the smaller man jokes.

“You have no idea! I mean, the whole training thing was fine. It almost reminded me of training camp with the Fukurodani group, don’t you think so? Do you remember that, Akaashi? We’d go play against Nekoma, Shinzen, and the other teams! They were all so good.”

“Of course I do, Kou. You were always so excited about it.”

“Yeah, it’s the same with the Black Jackals too! But I sure miss your sets, ‘Kaashi”

The raven haired smiled, getting where this was going. “I sometimes miss playing too, but I’m pretty sure you’re well taken care of by your team. They’re really great.”

“Right? They almost remind me of our Fukurodani team. High school volley was really the best!”

Akaashi was a little surprised by that statement. “Better than being pro? What made you say so, Bokuto-san?”

The alpha peaked to look at his omega with an incredulous look. “Isn’t it obvious? It’s because you were there, Keiji!” And that made Akaashi’s heart clench in affection... and in guilt.

The declaration wasn’t bad or anything, but it was during these times that the omega sometimes felt like the alpha was too much for him. 

Well he  _ is _ bigger than life itself, but Akaashi often questions his position in the alpha’s lifeㅡ if he even deserves to be there at his side when the older man faces and conquers his adversities in life.

_ He gives too much, and never asks for anything back. How can a man be so kind and downright amazing? _

It wasn’t that the omega doesn't show enough of how much he loves the alpha. 

They’re bonded, for God’s sake. That was enough for Bokuto to know how much the smaller man cares for him. 

But being that openly communicative was something Akaashi always appreciated from the taller man, so he also wanted to do that for him too.

The omega was pretty sure it is something that alphas look for in a partner.

Bokuto, understanding Akaashi’s sudden quietness, assured him. “You know this isn’t anything, right? I love you, no matter what. This isn’t a competition, so express your love your way.”

_ He’s just the sweetest. What god did I pray to to get someone like you?  _ the omega asked himself.

But he still nodded in agreement, blinking the tears away. “I know. I know, but I... I sometimes wish I could be as loving to you as you are to me.”

The alpha shaked the man in his arms, exclaiming: “Aww c’mon, Keiji! I seriously love your way of showing others that you care! You’re like a mind reader! You always know when something’s not right. And you always know what to do with my slumps way back in high school!”

“Not always, Kou,” Akaashi laughed.

“But still! You do plenty, not that anyone’s keeping tally. You’re so responsive and attentive, I sometimes hope that this wasn’t a dream or something!”

“I can assure you, it isn’t, Bokuto-san.” 

“Pinch me.”

Even though he said it as a joke, Akaashi still did pinch him. “Not a dream, Kou.”

Bokuto cupped the smaller man’s cheeks to make him face the alpha. 

“I’m glad,” he said, giving a huge grin that nearly blinded the smaller man.

Bokuto had his face against the persistent sunlight that casted all over their room. And to Akaashi, it almost seemed that the light was making it look like the alpha was wearing a halo. 

_ He’s ethereal. He’s out of this world.  _

The raven hair sighed, mostly to himself, and went back to getting hugged by his alpha, burying his face into his arms to which the older man allowed.

Akaashi indulged in the silence of the room, save for his wildly beating heart.

He felt his back vibrate when Bokuto spoke in a low voice.

"Keiji? Can you look at me? Please?"

The omega hesitantly removed his entire being from the alpha's strong arms, and stared at those golden doe eyes.

"I mean it." Bokuto almost sounded desperate, if you ask Akaashi.

He sighed. "I know, Kou. I'm sorry for doubting you."

The alpha gave him a small grin. "As long as we're on the same side then it's fine, Keiji!"

"It's ‘on the same page,’ not side, dummy," the smaller man corrected playfully.

"Oh, is it?" The alpha asked, dumbfounded.

The raven hair lightly chuckled, terribly amused by the taller man, but went back to hugging him.

Akaashi took what Bokuto told him to heart, immersing himself in the idea that  _ Yes, their relationship is a safe space. Yes, he is cherished. Yes, Bokuto was finally back in his arms. _

The alpha was purposefully quiet, letting his omega reflect on their previous topic.

The smaller man felt treasured. It made him feel uncharacteristically mushy, but he doesn’t care.

It seems like his mate has his creative and effective ways of taking Akaashi out of his self-destructing head.

It felt  _ good _ , being loved.

The omega sank deeper into the alpha's embrace.

“Kou?”

“Yeah?” The alpha asked, sounding a little expectant and eager.

Akaashi sighed, happy to have someone like Bokuto in his life.

“Thank you.”

The omega felt the arms around him tighten in affection. 

“Anytime, love.”

The couple stayed quiet for a while, feeling each other’s presence not just physically, but also emotionallyㅡ spiritually, through their bond. 

“My arms are getting sore, let’s switch position,” the alpha anti-climatically broke through the silence.

The omega lightly laughed, answering: “How do you want me, Bokuto-san?”

The taller man, who had shifted on his back, opened his arms to Akaashi, inviting him in his waiting arms.

The younger man rolled his eyes at the melodramatic invitation but smiled, lying atop the alpha’s body, with his head resting on Bokuto’s chest.

The alpha rests his hands on the raven's soft curls, tenderly stroking it.

Akaashi sighed as he felt himself melting into Bokuto’s warm embrace. “This is nice.”

The taller man just hummed in reply.

The omega stretched his limbs a bit to maximize the heat the other man was emitting, letting out a low whine, before placing the side of his head against the alpha’s chest near his heart.

He continued to listen to Bokuto’s steady heart, lightly tapping on the alpha’s chest. 

They didn't break the peaceful quiet of the room, until...

“Bokuto-san.”

“Hm?”

“...are you hard?”

“...yeah”

And the couple got out of bed only later when the sun was almost setting, just as the sunlight was leaving their bedroom. 

**Author's Note:**

> to answer your question: yes, they had sex until 6 pm
> 
> bokuaka is canonically whipped for each other, and i’m sorry if you’re too blind not to see it
> 
> [leave a comment, it fuels my writing spree *:ﾟ*｡⋆ฺ(*´◡`)]


End file.
